


We've Got Bad Dreams But We'll Make Good Memories

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat decides to throw a party for Bucky's birthday (and Bucky and Steve both drink a bit too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Bad Dreams But We'll Make Good Memories

Bucky hadn’t meant for Steve to walk in. Actually, he had been almost completely sure that Steve wouldn’t be home for another hour. He had spent the day helping Natasha decorate the Avengers headquarters for a party she was throwing. Bucky had rolled his eyes when she told him with eagerness that it was for his birthday – who kept count anymore? But Steve had gotten on board and by then there was no stopping them. So Bucky had been alone in their apartment all day, wandering around aimlessly and trying to find something to do until Steve came home at six to get ready.

As Bucky got out of the shower, droplets of water falling onto his shoulders from his messy hair, he walked from the ensuite into his and Steve’s bedroom and looked to the clock, feeling a thrill of apprehension. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; maybe it was because it was his birthday, and this time three years ago was when Steve had found him, alone in a corner of some dark hotel room, jumping at every little noise. Back then, things had been bad. The worse they could be, really, but he had come back from it, and he couldn’t have without Steve. He hated thinking of what might’ve happened, what he might’ve done if Steve hadn’t found him when he did.

Using a towel to stop his hair dripping onto the carpet, Bucky leant back against the bedroom wall, breathing in and out deeply to try and calm the pounding of his heart. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he tried to get his mind off his anxiety. His eyes drifted to the bed, where the sheets were still crumpled from the previous night. Bucky smirked slightly, recalling the way Steve grabbed the sheets they were laying on, scrunching them in his hand while he moaned.

And then, Bucky felt his towel shift and looked down, feeling himself hardening. He figured there was no harm and he might even relieve some of his anxiety, so he let the towel drop as he tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. The touch of his metal fingers, cool against his cock, made Bucky stiffer as he thought of the way Steve moaned as he finished – a slow, drawn out noise that always pushed Bucky to the edge. Bucky let out a relaxed breath, starting to stroke, hearing Steve’s voice too late from the bedroom door.

‘I was gonna ask if you wanted to have a shower with me, but I see you’ve already done that.’ Steve had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the doorframe, a grin across his face. He had taken one look at Bucky, his wet hair messy, neck tilted so his head rested on the wall behind him, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as his fingers ran down his cock, and felt his stomach twist in pleasure. Trying his best to keep his mind on the party they had to go to, Steve watched Bucky open his eyes in surprise and then flush slightly. ‘I – uh . . .’ Bucky stammered as he reached down to get his towel, Steve trying hard not to look at the way Bucky’s cock moved when he bent.

‘I thought you were coming home at six!’ Bucky protested as he wrapped the towel around his waist, heart racing.

Steve laughed. ‘We finished early so Nat said I could go.’ He walked into the bedroom, hands finding Bucky’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. ‘Unless you wanna finish –’

Bucky hid his smile as he and Steve broke away, and moved to ruffle through the draws for something to wear.

‘Alright, alright.’ Steve put his hands up in mock surrender as he went into the ensuite, discarding his top on the floor when he took it off. Bucky heard the water running a few seconds later and rolled his eyes as he turned to see Steve naked, letting the hot water run over his body, smirking at Bucky through the clear glass.

‘Tease.’ Bucky felt his stomach knot as Steve laughed, reaching to wet his hair, the muscles in his arms tightening.

 

When they got to the Avengers facility, Bucky paused on the way to the entrance.

‘If it gets too much, we can leave.’ Steve reassured him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Bucky nodded, tugging on the material of his dark grey sweater nervously.

‘Let’s go.’

It was louder than he thought it would be inside, and Bucky found himself yelling over the music when he spoke to people.

‘Bucky!’ Natasha attacked him with a hug, the drink in her hand dangerously close to spilling. Her curled hair bounced around her head as she let him go.

‘Nat, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble –’

‘Oh, please. This is nothing.’ She waved her hand nonchalantly. She tilted her head at him, her eyes narrowing. ‘How old are you again?’

‘Ha ha.’ He rolled his eyes, fighting a smile as she laughed in amusement. It took a bit to find everyone; it seemed the party was already in full swing by the time they’d arrived. Tony had greeted them with a wave, metal climbing up his arm as he looked around confusedly, wondering where his suit was coming from. The alcohol seemed to make Wanda lose her sense of gravity, and she walked to them, her steps light and barely touching the ground. Pietro wasn’t seen for more than a few seconds at a time, and he’d sped around them right after hugging Bucky and wishing him a happy birthday to take the drink out of the unsuspecting hand of Clint.

Throughout the night, Steve kept a close eye on Bucky, never straying too far from him and making sure he wasn’t getting overwhelmed with it all. He seemed to be handling it well, though, so well that Steve caught him with a drink in his hand and began to relax a little more, knowing he felt comfortable enough to be confident that he could handle himself. Eventually, Steve let Thor persuade him into having some of his Asgardian liquor, and then one shot became two, and soon he was the one pouring the drinks. The party had become scattered, the ones who stayed at the headquarters moving into different rooms with several bottles of alcohol, the ones who had come from other places slowly leaving. The chocolate cake that Nat had brought out halfway through was all gone, crumbs on the plate that sat on the table next to empty bottles. Eventually, it was only the Avengers who were left in the huge place, separated into smaller groups as the decorations on the ceiling and walls started to fall off and the balloons that weren’t already popped began to deflate.

‘It took us all day to do them.’ Pietro commented, his tone regretful over the still blaring music as he leant on the bar.

‘You didn’t do anything.’ Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother. ‘It wouldn’t have taken us all day if you’d have helped.’ Steve and Bucky laughed as Pietro grinned, shrugging as Wanda let out a noise of annoyance that she didn’t mean. Clint and Nat had joined them, Nat leaning on the bar as she reached for the bottle of clear alcohol to her left. Steve looked to Bucky, his face pink then blue then yellow from the lights. And maybe it was the drinking and maybe it wasn’t, but he couldn’t help the way watching Bucky’s tongue dart out of his mouth as he wet his lips made him forget everything else. He felt his heart start to beat a little harder and put his drink down, standing up straight and tugging on Bucky’s sleeve to follow him, thinking how it really wasn’t fair that he had walked in on Bucky earlier, before he finished, and how he should really fix that. The whoops and giggles that came from behind them as they left the room seemed to float around in the air as they entered the empty hallway.

‘Steve, what are you – ’ And suddenly, Steve’s lips were on his, and Bucky didn’t even know what he was going to say. His mouth was open a second later, a low grunt escaping as Steve pushed Bucky into the wall. He tasted like vodka and chocolate, and Steve’s hands confidently travelled down to Bucky’s ass, where he jammed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled Bucky in, grinding against him as Bucky let out a moan, pounding heart making his breathing shaky. His tongue was on fire with Steve’s taste, his lips tingling every time he felt Steve graze his teeth over them. Swallowing Bucky’s quick gasps, Steve let his hands travel around to Bucky’s front as he deepened their kiss. Bucky’s breath was shallow as Steve’s fingers fumbled with the zip on his jeans.

‘Stevie – ’

‘Shh.’ Steve closed the gap between his and Bucky’s lips, taking Bucky’s breath away with the bold way he moved into him, the alcohol making him braver than he usually was. Steve had Bucky’s jeans unzipped now, and reached to hold his hard cock, his thumb rubbing over the head through his underwear and Bucky let out an agonising moan of pleasure, his head tilting back to hit the wall. Steve brushed his lips down Bucky’s jawline then his neck, leaving red bruises that would turn purple a few hours later when morning came. One hand pulled Bucky’s jeans down as Steve lowered himself onto his knees, lifting up the knitted jumper that covered Bucky’s stomach to kiss him there, tongue tracing the outline of his belly button. Bucky’s hands automatically reached forward, his fingers lacing in Steve’s hair as Steve’s mouth travelled further down. When he reached the material that was straining against Bucky’s length, he tugged it down and let one hand stroke Bucky quickly, making his eyes shut automatically, letting out a long moan as he gave in completely to the pleasure.

‘You’re so hard.’ Steve muttered, half-smiling at the way the corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched ever so slightly every time he brushed the tip of his cock. ‘Mhm.’ He let his gaze drop from Bucky’s face as he leant in, mouth closing over Bucky’s throbbing length.

‘Ahh – Stevie . . .’ Bucky was louder, still loud over the music.

Steve grinned, and Bucky felt the curve of his mouth and let out a noise of pleasure.

‘You like that?’ He asked, taking most of Bucky’s cock in his warm mouth, grinning wider as he heard Bucky’s whimper. ‘Yeah?’ He waited for Bucky’s answer as he swiftly moved in and out, his tongue pressing against the tip as he started to suck.

Bucky let out a whimper, using his fingers to pull Steve in closer as he thrust forward. ‘Uh-huh.’ Was all he could manage in between his short breaths. Steve let out a little laugh, the vibrations from his mouth making Bucky arch himself into him, his cock hitting the back of Steve’s wet throat.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Steve’s voice was barely audible as he reached one hand to rub the base of Bucky’s cock while he continued to bob his head in and out. Bucky groaned at the noise Steve made when he was in his mouth, somewhere below his stomach twisting in anticipation at the feeling of Steve’s saliva wetting his cock, making his breath hitch. As Bucky felt himself getting closer and closer, his head spun and he fleetingly thought the alcohol was making him lightheaded, before thinking back to all the times he wasn’t drinking that Steve could make him lightheaded.

Steve almost paused, thinking something sounded different but he couldn’t figure out what, but didn’t, instead ignoring the thought as Bucky’s chest moved rapidly up and down as he became breathless. Bucky let out a loud grunt as Steve’s pace quickened and Bucky’s hips started to find a rhythm. His fingers tangled in Steve’s hair, pulling him closer as Steve’s hands reached around to grip Bucky’s ass. Steve’s mouth became impossibly tight around Bucky’s cock and finally, the heat from his tongue the friction of his lips had made Bucky come undone, letting out an unbelievably loud, drawn out whimper as he came in Steve’s mouth. Steve looked up as he swallowed, his own cock pushing against his jeans as he watched the sweat on Bucky’s forehead and the way his mouth was parted, gasping from the feeling.

‘Oh my god!’

Steve turned at the voice, his heart jumping at the unexpectedness, to see Clint at the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes before he burst out laughing, using the doorframe to hold him up. Nat was right behind him, then Tony. The three of them stood at the door, cackling as they tried to go back, legs weak before they eventually disappeared out of sight, fighting to keep their laughter down.

‘Didn’t you hear us turn the music off? Cause we heard you!’ Clint called and the other two couldn’t contain themselves, and erupted with laughter again.

Steve stood up, slightly flushed as he met Bucky’s amused gaze, too much alcohol running through his blood to care. He tilted his head and pushed his wet lips against Steve’s, muttering about how they should leave. Steve agreed in between soft kisses, and they walked across the room that only held the three drunk Avengers, laughing as they ducked streamers thrown their way and grinned at wolf whistles echoing through the empty place.

‘They’re not gonna let us forget that, are they?’ Bucky asked, grinning wildly as the warm air soaked their skin when they stepped out into the still night. Steve shook his head, unable to hold back laughter. Bucky hadn’t meant for Steve to walk in earlier that day, but he sure was glad he had. When they got home, he’d show Steve just how glad he was. And maybe it’d be something they'd never forget, too.


End file.
